Naruto Gets A Chance
by unloved-and-lifeless-soul
Summary: Okay now everyone knows how Naruto is in love with Sakura and she always turns him down but I have created a story about what will happen when Sakura accepts Naruto's suit and goes on a date with him. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

I hearby state that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except the ones I create.

Prologue

Sakura sat in her bedroom staring out of the window. The sun was just about to set but for now it casts a beautiful bright red glow into her room. The sun seemed to make Sakura's short pink hair shine and the slight breeze that came through the open wondow made her hair come alive.

Naruto stood outside of Sakura's window staring up at her. "She is so beautiful. I will do anything for you Sakura." Naruto grabbed a small rock and tossed it at her window.

Sakura jumped slightly as the sound of the rock hitting her window alerted her to the presence of Naruto yet again. "What do you want Naruto?"

All Naruto could do at that moment was stare at Sakura. "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met Sakura. Will you do me the honor of going on a..."

"Let me cut you off right there Naruto. You ask me out every single day at the same time each day and every time I give you the same answer. Why won't you take no for an answer? I don't like you and I never will. You will always be the one chasing after me and I won't lower my standards for you. I deserve better." Sakura smiled as rejected Naruto yet again.

Naruto's face dropped as Sakura rejected him again. "Alright Sakura I understand. I won't bother you anymore if that is really what you want." Naruto reached down and picked up the flowers that he had brought Sakura. Naruto quickly jumped up to Sakura's window and placed the flowers in her hand. "I tried to become more like the guy you want Sakura. Please just take these flowers. These were the least that I could do." Naruto jumped back onto the ground and landed with a thud. He groaned sadly as her began to walk away.

Sakura looked down at the white lilies in her hands. "These are beautiful." Sakura looked down at Naruto and sighed. "I can't believe that I am about to say this. Naruto stop... I will go out with you but only this once." Sakura felt all of the life being sucked from her as she said this. "I hope this doesn't kill me."

Naruto stopped and turned back to face Naruto. He had the biggest grin he could muster on his face as he jumped up and down triumphantly. "She said yes, she said yes. I am going on a date with Sakura."

Sakura watched as Naruto embarrassed himself yet again. The one time she decides to be a nice person to him and he ruins it. "I am definitely going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Date

Okay now we are about to see how the perfect date for Sakura that doesn't involve Sauske goes.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Date

Naruto couldn't bring himself to stop smiling as he walked with Sakura to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. "I can't believe that I finally got you to say yes Sakura. I promise that tonight will be the best night of your life." Naruto walked into the ramen shop and pulled out a chair for Sakura. "Here you go Sakura." Naruto looked a little nervous as he did this.

Sakura looked at Naruto curiously before taking her seat. She watched as Naruto sat down next to her. He was a little too close to her for comfort. Sakura focused her attention on her hands which were cupped in her lap. She had no intention of talking to Naruto while he stuffed his face full of ramen.

"So Sakura what kind of Ramen do you want? I don't care which kind you pick or how much of it you want. I will buy you whatever you want. Price is not an option tonight."

Sakura continued to stare at her hands. "Just get me whatever you are getting Naruto. I don't care what it is."

Naruto could feel Sakura's unease and decided not to bother her until she had eaten something. "Two Miso Ramen please." Naruto said. He stared at Sakura's face with love in his eyes. He want her to love him so bad and it hurt that she didn't.

As soon as her bowl was placed in front of her Sakura began to stuff her face. She just wanted this night to be over. She coughed as a bit of soup went down the wrong tube.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto said jumping to his feet to help her. There was fear in his eyes. He couldn't lose Sakura before he even got the chance to get close to her.

Sakura quickly pushed Naruto away from her. She struggled for air for a few more seconds before regaing her composure. Sakura sat back down and finished eating her Ramen.

Naruto sat down too. He kept an eye on Sakura but finished his Ramen too. "You really scared me back there Sakura. I thought that I was going to lose the only girl that I ever loved. I thought that I would never get to be with you and make you happy. I can make you happy Sakura."

Sakura blushed when she heard Naruto admit that he loved her. The more he talked to reder her face became. "You don't love me Naruto. We are not meant to bet together and we both know that."

Naruto smiled at Sakura. "That is your opinion Sakura." Naruto stood back up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Look its getting late Sakura and I have one more thing to show you before I take you back home. This spot is really important to me."

Sakura followed slowly behind Naruto not wanting to be with him any longer. She didn't want to admit it but the only reason that she was having a bad time is because she had tried to stop put an end to this date. 'It won't be much longer now.' Sakura thought to herself.

After traveling through the forest for about five minutes naruto and Sakura reached a beautiful clearing. There was a two person swing hanging from a cherry blossom tree and a small pond that seemed to glow as the moon reflected off of it. "This is my favorite spot Sakura. Whenever I come here and see how beautiful this place is I think of you." Naruto pulled Sakura over to the swing and sat her down.

Sakura looked around the clearing stunned that Naruto could come up with something as nice as this. "Naruto I have to admit that I would have expected something like this from Sauske. I know that that may hurt you a little but it is the truth. I wouldn't have expected to you to be so kind to me and to make me actually care for you the way I care for Sauske. He has never done anything like this for me and i doubt that he ever will." Sakura looked down at her feet.

Naruto moved closer to Sakura and lifted her chin so that they were facing each other. "Does this nean that you care about me they way I care about you Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "I think I do Naruto. You are so sweet and since Sauske doesn't seem to be very interested in me you are my only option."

Naruto looked sad for a moment then shrugged. "I guess I will take that as a compliment Sakura." Naruto pulled Sakura close and kissed her gently on the lips. "I should probably get you home now."

Sakura blushed and pulled away. "Y-yes I think you are right Naruto." Sakura got up and started walking away.

Naruto watched her walk away from him and then gave a sigh of relief. "I am so glad she didn't hit me for doing that." Naruto winced as he remembered what hap pend the last time Sakura hit him. He ended up in the hospital for three days. Naruto got to her feet and followed Sakura."So will you consider going on another date with me tomorrow Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Well since asked so nicely I can't say no, now can I?" Sakura stopped as she reached her front door. Sakura quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek before running into her house."Bye Naruto."

Naruto stood with his mouth wide open before passing out. "S-sakura..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In this chapter I introduce a character of my own design. I love to read stories that have I good amount of drama in them and I am a girl. You do the math.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the forest leaning against a tree with Sakura in his arms. They had been dating for about two days now and Sakura truly thought that she was in love with him. Naruto on the other hand had begun to get bored with Sakura and his eyes began to wonder. "Um Sakura can I take you home now? I'm getting tired and the sun is starting to go down."

Sakura sighed sadly and looked up at Naruto. "We have only been out here for a few hours Naruto. My mother won't mind if I come home a little late." Sakura had felt Naruto become distant and wondered if it was her fault. "Have I done something wrong Naruto? You seem like you don't want to spend time with me anymore."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "I do want to spend time with you but like I said I'm tired." Naruto moved away from the tree and took a step away from Sakura. "Come on."

Sakura gave a sad glance at Naruto before she started to walk away. "I'll walk myself home Naruto." Sakura was fuming as she stomped away. "I can't believe that I thought Naruto cared about me. All he cares about is himself."

"I probably should go after her but I really don't want to." Naruto put his hands behind his head and started to walk off toward his house. "She will get over it sooner or later. I have her wrapped around my finger." Naruto laughed happily. "Women."

A young girl sat in a tree watching Naruto walk to his house. She had taken an interest in him and wanted him to notice her. She made a russeling sound hoping that he would look up.

Naruto heard a noise and threw a kunai knife into the tree. He walked over to the tree as someone fell out with blood rushing from her arm. "Who are you and why have you been watching me?"

The girl stood up shakily and dusted off her black kimono. She had piercing green eyes and dark flowing hair. "I'm sorry for spying on you Naruto. You just interested me a little." The girl brushed a bit of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "My name is Asa Masoto. I am a visitor from a far away village." Kimi looked around trying to see if her brother had finally caught up to her.

Naruto observed the strange girl and had to admit that she was pretty. "So Asa do you normally stare at random ninjas from inside trees?" Naruto looked Asa up and down as he said this trying to figure out if she was a treat and if he should keep his guard up around her.

Asa giggled in response while shaking her head. "Of course not silly. That would make me a really weird girl if I did that. I was essentially hiding from my brother Yuri but then I got bored. I thought about going back to him so that he wouldn't worry but then I spotted you and your friend, I believe her name was Sakura. You two look like you had a fight over something and I wanted to watch to see what would happen to you. I suppose that that was a bit nosey but I couldn't help myself."

Naruto nodded and surmised that this girl wasn't a threat to him but she was a little too sneaky for comfort. "I understand I guess but you should really knock off all the sneaking around or someone might take it the wrong way." Naruto turned to leave but then stopped himself. He looked Asa over yet again and decided that he could have some fun with her while she was here. "Hey Asa how long will you be in town?"

Asa thought about it for a moment. "We leave tomorrow evening. My brother and I just stopped by for a visit."

Naruto smiled devilishly but didn't let Asa see it. _This plan is going to work out perfectly. I can have my fun with Asa for a few days then I will be refreshed and then I can pick up where I left off with Sakura. Oh I am so smart sometimes._

Asa wondered what Naruto was thing and why he had gotten quiet all of the sudden. "Um Naruto is there a reason why you asked me how long I would be staying here? Do you see me as a threat or something?"

Naruto jumped slightly when she said his name. _Oh crap how long was I talking to myself? Why am I still talking to myself? Quick you idiot say something before she thinks that you're weird. _Naruto gave an uncomfortable laugh and turned his attention back to Asa. "No I don't see you as a threat I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of going out on a date with me."

Asa was speechless after hearing Naruto's words. _He wants to go out on a date with me?_"Of course I will go out on a date with you Naruto but, would it be possible to go right now? My brother doesn't really let me out of his sight much and if he ever saw me with a boy let's just say that he would break both of your arms and legs."

Naruto's eye twitched as he thought about having both of his arms and legs broken. _Maybe this girl isn't the best choice for a date. I should just go back to Sakura and kiss her soft lips again. I am sure that that will make me love her like I did before. _Then Naruto looked back into Asa's piercing green eyes and he was instantly sucked back in. "Yes of course we can go on a date now. I mean you are leaving tomorrow after all."

Asa smiled but then her smile faded. "Naruto can I ask you something and have you give me a truthful answer?" Asa's eyes were sad and filled with hatred at the moment. "How could you just ask me out after I saw you with your girlfriend? I mean what kind of sick jerk does that type of thing?"

Naruto's brain raced to find something to say that would calm this girl down so that he could easily coast along through his plan. "W-we broke up. Yeah that's what happened. She wanted to date someone else named Sauske and we had a big fight. That's what we were talking about back there and its also why she stormed off. I broke up with her."

"Okay let's just say that I am naive enough to believe that story and tell me why you would ask me out when you just got out of a relationship. Shouldn't you be heartbroken or something?"

"Well I was but you seemed really nice and I am hungry so I thought that I would invite you to get something to eat."

Surprisingly enough Asa believed Naruto's lie and agreed to go with him. "Okay I guess we can go then. I haven't eaten all day and even if you would have lied to me I still would have come for the free food. Afterwards I probably would have rung your neck though." Asa turned away from Naruto and happily began to skip toward the nearest restaurant, which just happened to be the ramen shop, like what she had just said wasn't the least bit psychotic.

Naruto followed Asa at a distance wondering if he was making the right choice but then he started staring at her but and could give a rat's ass if it was the right thing anymore.

* * *

I would really like feedback on how this chapter was. I know that it might not be the best that you have ever read but please don't use profanity when you review it. I like constructive criticism but reading things like "this was the worst piece of shit that I have ever read sort of hurts." Please be respectful and if you would like any specific event to occur in the story don't hesitate you ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Conflict

Let's see what happens when Sakura meets Asa while she is on her date. :D

* * *

Asa walked over to the Ramen shop and sat down. She could feel Naruto's eyes on her all the way to the restaurant but she didn't chastise him for it. _Boys need to get a glimpse of what they want I guess. Maybe I could even get a glimpse of what I want._Asa giggled quietly to herself as Naruto finally joined her.

"What's so funny Asa? I hope I wasn't drooling," Narutosaid as he quickly wiped his mouth. "Nope no drool." Naruto smiled at her and ordered ten bowls of Miso Ramen.

Asa would only have one and Naruto would only have nine but that was normal. Asa had been watching Naruto and she knew about his appetite. She laughed as he ordered ten bowls. "You only ordered ten? What am I supposed to eat then? I'm sure you could easily eat ten bowls of Ramen and still be hungry Naruto."

Naruto blushed slightly and looked away. _I'm not sure if that's a compliment or if she's trying to insult me like Sakura... Let's go with compliment._ Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head a little. "Yeah I love this stuff. I'm actually going easy tonight though. If you want more I can buy you some."

She shook her head and looked down as a bowl of Ramen appeared in front of her. "No no one bowl is more than enough. I have to train after this and I really shouldn't be eating but I was starved. My brother will hate me after this. I always get cramps in my side when I eat right before practice."

Naruto thought about Asa's brother and decided that he would make out with Asa tonight and then when she left in the morning her brother wouldn't know. She wouldn't be able to ask him to meet her brother because she would be leaving and the date wouldn't matter anymore. He gave a satisfied smile as he had figured out his entire plan and thought that it would work perfectly. Naruto ate his ramenlike a mad dog but began to choke when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Sakura staring at him with tears in her eyes.

Asa turned to look at the girl and noticed Sakura. She quickly got to her feet and bowed to Sakura with a shy smile on her face. "Um hello my name is Asa. Its nice to meet you." Asa was taught to be polite as possible to any and everyone unless they have harmed you.

Naruto just barely managed to swallow his ramen and stood up coughing a bit. "Sak *cough* Sakura? What are you *cough* doing here? I thought *cough* you were going home." Naruto finally composed himself and stood up straight. His face was as red as a tomato from a mixture of embarrassment and stress from coughing.

"I-I can see that Naruto," Sakura said shakily. "Why? What did I do to make you wnather more than me? Why do you love her and not me? I love you Naruto. You mean the world to me."

Naruto glared at Sakura. "You only say that because you know that you'll never have Sauske. You only want Sauske; a boy who has never given you a second look and probably never will. He doesn't want you Sakura and you need to figure that out and stop chasing a dream," Naruto said bitterly. "I have."

"But Sauske that's not..." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and hugged herself. "Naruto I..."

"Don't bother saying you're sorry. I know that you aren't and you won't tell me any different." Naruto turned to Asa who had been watching the fight at a distance. "Hey I've suddenly lost my appetite. Can I walk you home?"

Asa looked at the bowls of Ramen and saw that Naruto still had two left. She had finished most of hers and knew that if she ate anymore while Sakura was there then she would puke. "Y-yes Naruto you can walk me home." Asa turned and nearly ran away from the ramen shop.

Naruto started to follow but then was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto... please I'm... sorry and I love you," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Don't go with her." She tightened her grip on him and kissed his neck.

"Sakura when you figure out what you want then call me until then I will never go out with you." Naruto pushed Sakura away and jogged after Asa leaving her in the dirt.

"But Sauske..." Sakura hung her head defeated as she got to her feet and walked home. To fit the mood it had started raining. "Now the whether is mocking me."

* * *

Okay well now you see the damage that girls can do. The next chapter will be all about Sakura. I hope you like this one and if now give me feedback and I'll do an alternate ending for you. I'm back in school now so be patient.


End file.
